


Drosophilia

by porosenok_M, WTF Good Omens 2020 (team_Good_Omens)



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Bottom Gabriel (Good Omens), Don’t copy to another site, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, инсектофилия, ксенофилия, пеггинг, фемдом
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:34:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22738108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/porosenok_M/pseuds/porosenok_M, https://archiveofourown.org/users/team_Good_Omens/pseuds/WTF%20Good%20Omens%202020
Summary: «Если бы ты был мухой подходящего размера, я бы взяла тебя без подготовки»
Relationships: Beelzebub & Gabriel (Good Omens), Beelzebub/Gabriel (Good Omens)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8
Collections: WTF Good Omens 2020: мини R - NC-21





	Drosophilia

Плодовые мушки вьются над заляпанной поверхностью стола. Гавриил смотрит на них — возможно, со стороны его взгляд кажется стеклянным, но развалившуюся напротив него Вельзевул он принципиально игнорирует. Он уже так пьян, что его не волнует компания демона. Даже если сейчас появится сам Сатана, Гавриилу будет наплевать. Столько тысячелетий упорного труда впустую — достойный повод, чтобы напиться, и, если Вельзевул хочет смотреть, пусть смотрит. Падшая тварь.

Всевышняя после случившегося молчит. Если подумать, молчит она давно, но теперь ему нужен ответ. Зачем все это?

Две крупные черные мухи жужжат, сцепившись в танце, кружатся, соединяются брюками и дергаются, мучительно выгибая лапки, словно в пароксизме боли.

— Что с ними? — Гавриилу хочется их чем-нибудь убить, размазать уродливой кляксой по столу. Но лень — его руки все так же спокойно лежат на коленях. Как плети.

— С ними все в порядке. Плодятся и размножаются, как и хотела Всевышняя, пока не наполнится ими Земля.

— Это мерзко.

— Это твари бож-ж-жьи. Ведь она сама решила, что член у самцов некоторых видов будет похож на рыбацкий гарпун и сможет загибаться.

Гавриил вздрагивает, он не хочет думать об этом — такой дряни ещё недавно суждено было сгореть в огне.

Теплая маленькая ладонь неожиданно сильно стискивает его плечо. Гавриил с удивлением смотрит на Вельзевул. Ее глаза — и, пожалуй, руки — почему-то совсем не изменились после падения: все та же размытая акварель, берлинская лазурь. Красивый цвет. Гавриилу он напоминает о Небесах.

Вельзевул отстраняется, встает и внимательно вглядывается в его лицо. А затем неожиданно начинает раздеваться. Первой исчезает алая лента. Гавриил не удивлен — сейчас, после всего случившегося, его вообще ничего не удивляет.

У Вельзевул длинная тонкая шея, из-за которой демон кажется беззащитной. Фрак и сетка сброшены, тонкая блуза сползает с плеч. Бледная кожа вся в мелких язвах. Вельзевул не стала их скрывать для него, как наглого мальчишки, который отменил Армагеддон. 

Острые ключицы. Маленькая, почти плоская грудь — ему нравится. Живот с аккуратным пупком. Гавриил никогда этого не скажет, но вид Вельзевул не отталкивает. Она раздевается дальше: резко наклоняется, сдергивает вниз кюлоты и вышагивает из них, оставшись в сетчатых носках и брогах. На ее голове так и сидит муха, но все это неважно. Гавриил с ужасом, удивлением и каким-то совершенно неправильным, непотребным любопытством пялится ей между ног. Там в обрамлении редких прямых длинных черных волосков торчит член — ярко-красный, толстый и загибающийся кверху. Он поделен на сегменты — крайний чуть тоньше остальных — и вызывающе дрожит.

Гавриил понимает, что даже это — ужасно запретное, неправильное, мерзкое — не отталкивает его. Он выдыхает сквозь зубы и смотрит, как Вельзевул ухмыляется и подходит ближе.

— Не беж-жишь? А долж-жен.

Она берет его руку и проводит ею по своему телу — словно предлагая изучить, оценить, познать себя. Гавриил точно пьян: он должен… должен… Он не может вспомнить. Может только завороженно смотреть, как его пальцы касаются ее сосков, изъязвленной кожи, мягкого живота. Он ведет дальше. Ее член на ощупь шершавый и теплый. Гавриил прикрывает глаза.

Сильные пальцы хватают его за лацканы пиджака, сдергивают со стула и отпускают. Покачнувшись, Гавриил валится грудью на стол. Он смотрит в пространство перед собой, даже не сопротивляясь рукам Вельзевул. Она расстегивает его ремень, пуговицы на ширинке и стягивает брюки до колен, задирает полы пиджака и рубашку, максимально оголив спину.

Сейчас самое время почувствовать отвращение, начать сопротивляться, да просто встать и закончить все это (не попытается же Вельзевул взять его силой), но ему почти все равно, лишь на краю сознания зуд — его разъедает любопытство. Вельзевул удовлетворенно хмыкает. Он не противится, даже когда она говорит:

— Продвинься вперед и подтяни колени на стол тоже.

— Зачем? — Поза кажется ему донельзя нелепой.

Вельзевул просовывает свои ладони под колени Гавриила и, не дожидаясь согласия, закидывает его ноги на стол. Это действительно до крайности нелепо: он лежит распластанный и открытый, беспомощный — он сам на это согласился, так ведь? Вельзевул тихо жужжит за ним, Гавриил упирается лбом в столешницу, зажмуривается и ждет.

Вельзевул ложится грудью ему на спину, прижимается к нему, берет рукой его свисающую с края стола мошонку, взвешивает ее в ладони и, отпустив, обхватывает пальцами член Гавриила.

— Ты не возбуж-жден.

Гавриил хочет сказать что-нибудь колкое про то, что ему это не нужно, что здесь только одно похотливое чудовище, но под ее ласковыми пальцами внутри него что-то тоненько дрожит.

— О! Не так уж-ж ты и безучастен, святоша.

Гавриилу все равно… плевать, лишь бы ее рука не останавливалась. От ее приятных прикосновений из головы вымывает все мысли и вопросы. Наверное, ему следовало не напиваться, а сразу предложить ей соитие. Хотя вряд ли такое возможно на трезвую голову.

Он протестующе стонет, когда она убирает руку.

— Ж-жадина.

Пальцы Вельзевул дотрагиваются до его ануса, она гладит и мнет, обводит по кругу вход в его тело. Гавриил понимает, что должен испытывать стыд, может быть, боль или хотя бы неприятные ощущения… Но нет, ничего — только тонкие пальцы, осторожно растягивающие его. 

— Если бы ты был мухой подходящего размера, я бы взяла тебя без подготовки.

Он чувствует, как к его бедру прижимается ее напряженный член. Гавриилу остается только порадоваться, что он не муха.

Ее пальцы в чем-то скользком, Гавриил старается не думать в чем именно. Его задница тоже перепачкана и внутри, и снаружи. В какой-то момент он понимает, что сам поддается навстречу движениям жесткой руки. Словно ему это нужно, словно ему приятно, словно он сам это все затеял... Он всхлипывает.

— Облегчи себе и мне задачу. Держи себя открытым.

— Как? — Гавриил даже не понимает, о чем она просит.

— Руками задницу раздвинь.

Он отрывает трясущиеся руки от столешницы, заводит за спину, сжимает себя за ягодицы и разводит их в стороны. Пальцы Вельзевул исчезают мгновенно. Секундное жжение – и первый сегмент ее члена уже внутри Гавриила.

Он стонет.

Второй. Третий. Четвертый сегмент. Гавриилу кажется, что они никогда не кончатся. Вельзевул доходит почти до упора и замирает, с нечеловеческой силой стискивая бока Гавриила. Она переминается с ноги на ногу, и редкие жесткие волоски вокруг ее члена колют ему нежную кожу ягодиц.

Гавриил дергается, и ее член начинает пульсировать в нем, она не совершает фрикций, но Гавриилу достаточно и ощущения, что его зад распирает что-то огромное, дрожащее и живое.

— Вельзевул, — сипит он, отпуская свои ягодицы, на которых наверняка останутся синяки от его пальцев, и вцепляется в столешницу.

Она больше не сжимает его бока: одной рукой упирается ему в спину — Гавриилу кажется, что его придавило кузнечным прессом, — а другой снова принимается ласкать его мошонку и член. 

В голове – блаженная пустота. Гавриил вдруг думает, что лежать на столе не так уж и плохо: если бы он стоял, то давно бы рухнул от того, что мышцы во всем теле сводит, а колени дрожат.

Вельзевул творит с ним что-то ужасное, мерзкое, но ему так хорошо… Наконец Гавриил не думает ни о чем, просто корчится от удовольствия, насаженный на ее член. Внизу живота что-то скручивается, тянет вниз. Гавриилу кажется, что он сейчас падет, но он будто взлетает на мгновение и чувствует себя воспарившим куда-то в небесные пределы. Его член дергается в ее руке, под Гавриилом становится мокро — живот прилипает к столешнице. Вельзевул довольно вздыхает и говорит:

— А теперь верни руки туда, где им сейчас самое место — на свою задницу.

Гавриил бездумно выполняет. Он снова разводит ягодицы, к его ладоням присоединяются и ее — Гавриил максимально раскрыт. Он чувствует, как Вельзевул отстраняется, и сегмент за сегментом ее член выскальзывает из его задницы.

— Ты что делаешь?

— Смотрю.

И тут щеки Гавриила начинают пылать — падшая тварь смотрит на его растянутую дырку, он чувствует, как из открытого отверстия вытекает ее семя. Гавриила трясет, он сильнее стискивает пальцами свои ягодицы, и это немного успокаивает. Вельзевул гладит края его ноющего ануса, размазывает свою сперму по бедрам Гавриила, а потом резко стаскивает его со стола.

Гавриил шатается, хотя сам давно трезв. Ноги не держат, он наваливается на Вельзевул, которая фыркает, но не возражает. Они вместе доходят до кровати, стоящей в номере отеля, в котором они хотели только поговорить. Гавриил не помнит о чем.

— Почему мы делали это на столе? — устало спрашивает он. Все тело до сих пор ноет.

— Хотелось, чтобы мне было удобно тебя трахать.

Они молчат. Гавриил приподнимается на локте и смотрит, как ее жуткий алый член распрямляется и втягивается в пах — теперь там только аккуратные женские гениталии.

Гавриил опускает ладонь на ее лобок. Он без волос и язв, все очень аккуратно, половые губы маленькие и розовые.

— Можно?

— Валяй.

Он гладит ее очень ласково, и под его пальцами скапливается влага. Гавриил старается не думать, почему собственная слюна становится вязкой и ее приходится чаще сглатывать. Гавриил облизывается и смотрит в глаза Вельзевул.

— Ты рисковый, святоша. Мне нравится. Можешь попробовать — разрешаю.

Он ложится между ее разведенных ног, закрывает глаза и лижет. На языке остается чуть солоноватый привкус, вопреки ожиданиям, не отталкивающий. Гавриил прижимается к ее клитору губами, целует и посасывает его. Наградой служит тихий вдох. Что-то внутри противно дрожит и рвется. Гавриил с ужасом и восторгом понимает, что сейчас нет ничего важнее, чем заставить Вельзевул стонать. Может быть, даже утерять человеческий облик. Гавриил чувствует себя бесконечно счастливым. Ужасно!

Вельзевул хватает его за волосы, вдавливает лицо Гавриила себе между ног, она грубовата и требовательна. Гавриил вылизывает ее всю: и маленькие влажные складочки половых губ, и нежную кожу около ануса, он даже ввинчивает туда язык. Вельзевул счастливо смеется.

Они возятся, пока бедра Вельзевул не начинают мелко дрожать. Она протяжно стонет, подается навстречу движениям языка Гавриила. Вельзевул стискивает его волосы, пока он не вылизывает ее почти досуха, а после отталкивает его голову и довольно вытягивается на кровати.

— Хочу китайской лапши. В соседнем доме есть магазинчик, там можно купить на вынос.

Гавриил ошалело смотрит на нее, у него стоит почти до боли. Вельзевул видит это и ухмыляется.

— Принеси мне еды, архангел. Я как раз восстановлюсь достаточно, чтобы трахнуть тебя еще раз.

Гавриил послушно, словно сомнамбула, одевается и бредет за лапшой. В магазине за прилавком торгует сухонькая старая китаянка, похожая на демона больше, чем та, что он оставил в номере. Гавриил делает заказ и, пока еда готовится, в отупении смотрит на фигурки кошек, которые машут лапами. Выглядит пугающе.

Стараясь отвлечься, Гавриил оглядывает магазинчик и замечает висящую с потолка ленту, покрытую полутора десятками жирных мух.

— Что это за приспособление? — спрашивает он у старушки, упаковывающей коробку с лапшой в бумажный пакет.

— Ловушка для мух. — Она улыбается и кланяется чуть ли не до земли, а потом вытаскивает целую коробку. Этикетка гласит, что внутри двадцать покрытых клеем лент.

Гавриил, задумчиво глядя на прилипших мух, кладёт на прилавок пачку смятых купюр.

— Я возьму все.


End file.
